Present
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Edward and Alice give Bella a birthday present she never expected, but enjoys. Edward/Bella/Alice. Rating for threesome sexual content and some slight kink. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ. Complete, for now.


**Present**

Author: Mrs. Ronald Weasley

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella/Alice

Warnings: Threesome sexual content and some slight kink.

Spoilers: None

Category: General/Romance

Summary: Edward and Alice give Bella a birthday present she never expected, but enjoys.

A/N: Here's the Edward/Bella/Alice I promised. Short, I know, but I may continue this as an AU. Let me know what you think.

"There's nothing in here."

I looked up from the box into the golden eyes of my fiancé, Edward, and then slid my gaze over to the eyes of my best friend, Alice.

Edward grinned. "My present is upstairs." I stood, but he caught my arm. "Ah, later, love." I scowled but sat down once more.

Alice quickly handed me her present. Alice always had very nice gifts for me on my birthday, albeit somewhat odd on occasion. However, when I opened it I discovered a set of pie and cake pans 'guaranteed to keep your baking from burning.'

"Thank you Alice," I said politely, turning my burning gaze back to Edward. The grin still on his face.

"Alright, I think you've waited long enough." Edward stood and took my outstretched hand, leading me up to our room. Alice followed a wistful smile on her beautiful face.

In the middle of the large bed was a box labelled 'Real Swiss Dark Chocolate' as well as a couple of smaller boxes. If there was anything that made me smile, it was chocolate.

"Oh," I squeaked, my mouth curving into a smile as I opened the box and stared with delight at the huge five pound block of pure, creamy chocolate. "This almost makes up for...wait! What? What's going on?"

I suddenly found myself bonded to the headboard and footboard.

I thrashed about, attempting to pull free of the bonds. I turned noticing something; Edward and Alice were slowly and teasingly undressing each other. I moaned at the unexpected sight and started growing moist between my legs just watching them.

Alice knelt and removed his boxers, I whimpered a little as his long, stiff erection popped free. I moaned with longing, getting even wetter as Alice's tongue danced around the head of Edward's 

erection while he gasped with pleasure, tangling his fingers in her short, dark hair. She slowly took him in, her lips working their way slowly down his length until she had engulfed him completely. Edward threw his head back in pleasure as Alice slowly eased her mouth back off of him, finally letting him go.

She then rose and he removed her bra, wringing another whimper of desire from my lips.

Edward knelt, pulling Alice's lace panties off. I whimpered, aching with need. I couldn't even press my thighs together to squeeze and rub my throbbing clit to find some release for my burning desire. "Please," I cried to them, "stop torturing me! I...I want you, want you both!"

They just grinned and sat on the bed, opening my other presents. Alice pulled out two gorgeous, long scarves of pure silk, one scarlet red, the other a deep blue. My eyes widened and my body shivered.

My eyes remained wide as Edward opened the other box and withdrew a single fur mitt and slipped it over his right hand. My slim body almost shook itself apart as he ran it over the hard peak of one of my erect nipples.

"It's ermine," he whispered in my ear as his cold tongue ran along the inside of the shell. "The softest, most sensuous fur there is. I thought you might it need it come winter."

I grit my teeth trying not to show my delight as the incredibly soft fur had my nipple, my entire breast, flaming with erotic sensations unlike anything I had ever felt before.

Alice's tongue, suddenly forced my attention from my breasts to my center, as she delicately tasted me. I moaned in near pain as her soft, cool lips delicately sucked the trembling flesh of my inner thighs.

Edward kept the fur moving in sensuous circles on my nipples as his lips began to plant a trail of kisses down my front, his tongue caressing my skin and making me hiss in utter desperation for the one thing my body most wanted.

Alice had taken one of the scarves and pushed it up tight in between my legs. My entire body shuddered and quivered from the sensuous touch of the supple, pliant fabric.

"Oh, _Alice,_" I moaned as she gently seesawed the length of silk between my swollen flesh. It rapidly heated, causing my already engorged clit to become super sensitive as I felt myself begin to spasm.

Edward waited until I stilled before he pressed his chest tight along my body. His long, hard erection nudged itself in between my wet, quivering thighs, the head teasingly stroking the swollen, glistening flesh.

He took his time, of course, pressing the red, swollen head up into my soaked center with agonizing slowness. I gasped and whimpered. He shifted his body down and forward and he 

finally filled me completely.

He began to stroke, thrusting slowly but firmly into me with a steady rhythm. I groaned and growled, frustrated by my total inability to push down on him, to force him even deeper into me.

I screamed and came with a crashing suddenness as Alice's tongue circled my throbbing clit and then seized it between her lips and sucked it into her mouth, and applying the exact amount of pressure needed to send me tumbling over the edge into ecstasy.

They continued their 'game' for an unknown amount of time. To me, my world devolved into either building to an orgasm or having an orgasm. When Edward finally came, I was as limp as the proverbial rag doll, a dish rag wrung out and hung to dry.

They released me from the bonds, covering my body with sweet kisses while murmuring how they were sorry to have tortured me and would I forgive them? With a mumbled 'yes,' I collapsed between them and fell immediately to sleep.


End file.
